Songfics for the Guardian Angel story
by ohgodofwriting
Summary: These songfics are written based on the story Guardian Angel and Guardian Angel: The Return written by DesertedMirage. Get up to date on her writings before reading. And ALWAYS read accompanied by the song they were written with.
1. Wild Horses

Song: "Wild Horses" Natasha Bedingfield

Story: Guardian Angel, Part One

Characters: Maxine Gibson and Terry McGinnis

I feel these four walls closing in

Face up against the glass

I'm looking out, mmm

Is this my life I'm wondering

It happened so fast

How do I turn this thing around

Is this the bed I chose to make

There's greener pastures I'm thinking about, mmm

Wide open spaces far away

She wasn't a fool, whatever everyone else thought. She knew her own feelings. She didn't tell anyone about them, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel. She felt every time she looked into his icy blue eyes. But she was best friends with both of them, and though he tried to break in and free her, she chose not to let him.

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear but not feel scared

Thought it was what she wanted. To be able to stop hiding the feelings she knew so well… To have them returned like she knew he was willing to. Somehow, it was harder knowing that her imprisonment was her own making.

Wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses, oh

There was more that she wanted, too. It wasn't just Terry. It was a whole life…a whole life that was different from hers. And that life looked a lot like Terry's, though he complained about it so much. She fantasized about the wind ruffling her short hair as she flew over the cityscape. She wouln't be afraid of the heights, or of the danger, she knew she wouldn't be. Nothing could be scarier than this silence.

I see the girl I wanna be

Riding bareback, carefree

Along the shore

If only that someone was me

Jumping head first, head-long

Without a thought

To act and damn the consequence

How I wish it could be that easy

But fear surrounds me like a fence

I wanna break free

Living an adventure… That would be enough for her, if she could not have him. She could always run off somewhere, oh how she wished for a change. An alternate identity. To not be known, and at the same time, to be known more than she was known now, as herself.

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear, but not feel scared

Yet he DID know her now. And that was what was so scary.

Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

Wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses, oh

She felt she was wrong with whichever choice she made. To accept him or to continue to reject him. All she could do was to push it from her mind: to ignore it.

I wanna run too

Oooh oh oh oh

Recklessly abandoning myself before you

I wanna open up my heart

Tell him how I feel

It was childish, but she could forget it when she dreamed of escape, somehow…

Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

Maxine gently set down her lipstick on the bathroom counter and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time.

Whoah ooohh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh

I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh


	2. The Scientist

Song: "The Scientist" Coldplay

Story: Guardian Angel (Part 2)

Characters: Terry and Max

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

Terry strode the outer edges of the lake, hands stuffed in his pockets, head up, teary eyes raised to the rainy sky. "Be here, Max. Be here." He whispered, the rain drops rolling over his lips and into his mouth, dripping off his chin and fusing into his sopping clothing. He felt a coin in his pocket, and he absent-mindedly pulled it out. Feeling a little of Max's humor slipping into him, he smirked and muttered, "Heads you'll come, tails you won't." He tossed it up. It glinted as it tumbled in the air. Terry's squinting eyes momentarily lost it amidst the rainy glitter. It fell back into his palm. Heads.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

Max knelt in the muddy grass. The Headquarters were behind her. She couldn't get far. But at least, for a moment she could be alone, beside the huge lake. Gotham, the place she had left, was on the other side. Wildly, she thought of trying to steal a boat and paddle back across. But for what? Nothing waited for her there. The tears wouldn't come. Her insides felt turned to ash. But the sky cried enough for her, putting the tears on her face. She knew she had felt pulled to be out here for a reason. It was unnatural not to cry. Here, at least, she could pretend she was. She looked down and a glint caught her eye…a coin. "He can't be dead," she thought, and reached for the shiny object. "Heads you are, tails you're not." She slapped it onto the back of her hand. Tails.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

"Max," Terry moaned, his fist closing hard around the little coin till it hurt. He bowed his head and waited. She never came.

* * *

_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh_

Max threw the coin into the water. Despite her anger, she didn't throw it far enough. It sat at the shallow, sandy bottom at the water's edge. The rain on the water obscured the image, but it was still tails up.


	3. The One Left Behind

Song: "Forever Love (Digame)" Anna Nalick

Story: Guardian Angel, part two

Characters: Not telling

I sat down on the polished hardwood bench. The black satin of my skirt slid over it easily. To me, there was nothing in the room but me, that bench, and the piano. In reality, the room was full of people, sitting in rows, watching and listening. I put my fingers shyly on the keys, and my mouth close to the microphone.

"On the ground  
With my world  
Upside down  
I got a vision of your face  
And I must get me out  
For so many memories we've yet to make  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again"

He was there, too. I didn't know why he had come. Even though Max was dead, us getting back together seemed unlikely. I wished with everything in me that she was still alive. They had been so good together. As much as I had once hated her, I hadn't wanted her to die. She was gone now, and I couldn't expect anything of Terry. Max was dead…she was once my best friend. And now, her old lover was listening to me pour my heart out_._

"Forever love  
Say your love  
Digame, Digame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
If I go  
I know"

My voice was quiet and soft. A little too quiet. I focused on the words and let go, closing my eyes for a moment. I had played this song so many times, my fingers knew the keys. They had become my substitute for touching _him. _I imagined Terry smiling, as I always did when I needed strength. It made me feel worse when it was over, but for the moment, a sunburst gleamed within my belly.

"When you smile  
With those eyes  
Baby it's like  
You place a finger on my heart  
And your lips next to mine  
Make me think that maybe heavens where you are  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again"

Everyone there knew what I was singing about. My feelings were no secret, even all these years later. That's okay, I could hardly look anyone in the eye anyway. I didn't know what possessed me to do this. Was I hurting him? Oh God, anything but that. Was I hurting the people that had loved Max? I loved Max. Was I hurting myself? All I knew was that after all this time, I still loved him. The only thing I longed for was to go back to the way things were. If only I hadn't complained back when things were perfect! …Maybe even Max wouldn't have died.

"Forever love  
Say it love  
Digame, Digame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And if I go  
I'll know"

I thought of Terry, with his face that never smiled anymore. That necklace he never took off. His dejected eyes, his dead spirit. I couldn't think of that now. My voice broke and I could hardly go on. Tears streamed down my face. My voice was barely above a whisper and I was glad for the relief from the words.

"La la la la..."

Oh, Terry, to have you tell me again. To have you tell me… And I promise, that if you do that again I will appreciate it this time.

"Forever love  
Say it love  
Digame, Digame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And If I go  
I know  
Forever love  
Say it love  
Digame, Digame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
And if I go  
I'll know"


	4. Dreaming Of Running

Story: Guardian Angel, the Return

Characters: Terry, Max

Song: Run by Snow Patrol (MUST LISTEN!!! Go to playlist . com to listen to the song while reading.)

----

i'll sing it one last time for you

but then I really have to go

Terry stood in the forest sanctuary. Staring into empty space. Alone. Silent. Tears ran down and wetted his lips. They trembled.

you've been the only thing that's right

in all I've done

He counted Batman as nothing. A man that loses his love knows that nothing else, will ever be enough. His entire life was a failure, except for her, and now she was gone.

and I can barely look at you

but every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

away from here

Terry forced his pained eyes closed, and instantly her face popped into his vision. Alive, vibrant, and real. She was not dead.

light up, light up

as if you have a choice

even if you cannot hear my voice

i'll be right beside you dear

He knew that something, someone, was keeping her from him, and it didn't matter what he had been, who he was now, or who he was to become. He was going to find her. And he was going to take her with him.

"I'll protect you, Max," he whispered, brokenly.

to think i might not see those eyes

makes it so hard not to cry

Terry hadn't protected her. Batman hadn't protected her. He imagined her laughing, chocolate brown eyes. She had never been afraid. But she should have been.

and as we say our long goodbyes

I nearly do

He tried to move from the spot. He had training to do, didn't he? Or studying...or being Batman...he thought, distantly. The things he threw himself into, to distract himself, and the things he threw himself into, to find her. But when he let himself dwell on her, it was so hard to pull himself back...

light up, light up

as if you have a choice

even if you cannot hear my voice

i'll be right beside you dear

Terry pushed his hands into his trench coat pockets and turned, walking with heavy footsteps back the way he had come. He had work to do. He would find her. He felt her heartbeat next to his.

louder, louder

and we'll run for our lives

i can hardly speak I understand

why you can't raise your voice to say

He pictured her, wherever she was, thinking of him. He pictured her, being found by him. He pictured them, running away. Something was controlling her, but he knew that she was still the same woman he loved...and he would set her free. She didn't need to speak, to explain her silence.

slower, slower

we don't have time for that

all I want's to find an easier way

to get out of our little heads

Terry knew she didn't have to do anything, that she -couldn't-. He was sure he had seen her, met her, it had been her...hadn't it? If only he could get through to her. The things that separated them were in their heads... Though every unnecessary moment away from her was like poison to his mind, he had enough of Batman in him to know that he could not rush the process.

have heart, my dear

we're bound to be afraid

even if it's just for a few days

making up for all this mess

He wished that he could only comfort her. It would come soon, but he hated for her to be alone for a moment. But surely she knew... Surely she knew that she would never be alone? They could never be separated.

light up, light up

as if you have a choice

even if you cannot hear my voice

i'll be right beside you dear

His hand grasped the door handle, and he opened it and gave one last long look at the green park where they had promised to meet. -"I'll never give up on you, Max,"- he thought. His dreams had already told him that.


	5. Citadel

Song: "Citadel" Anna Nalick

Story: Guardian Angel

Characters: India

Listen to this song while reading. You can find it on playlist . com or you tube. To be read as a fanfic of Guardian Angel The Return.

* * *

I sat on top of the lighthouse, waiting for my target. I had already been there for several hours. I didn't mind the wait. As usual, I enjoyed the alone time. And I _loved _being up high.

I'm sittin' on a citadel

Contemplating life

Making a point to waste my time

I'm walking on clouds

Of white

Being at great heights was really the only thing I liked about this job. That, and it took my mind off things. Surprisingly, a lot of the other agents were afraid of heights. Like Luna. So I gratefully took the jobs that required dizzying heights. These jobs seemed to be less dangerous than the ground jobs, too. Still, I was surprised my father even let me do this.

What if I fall

What if I don't

What if I never make it home

What if I bleed

What if I break

And I find that I can't take

The city below the citadel

Holding my own hand?

Sittin' alone

Luna was below, sitting in her car, blaring music. Right in the driveway of the little cottage by the lighthouse. That girl had no caution. I was there to save her neck when she undoubtedly screwed up. That's when I saw it. The man in the door of the lighthouse below me. Leaning out, with a pistol, aiming at the driver's seat of the car. Luna! If you hadn't practically warned them you were coming! I stood and whirled, crashing through the glass and dropping.

I'm breakin' on the balcony

Breakin' window panes

Killing the pain of broken hearts

I'm walkin' on clouds

I'm walkin' on stars

"Yeah, back-up my ass," I thought wryly as I fell. I was only supposed to hang out there with my sniper and make sure things went according to plan. But Luna was a psycho and rarely exercised caution or followed the plan. Luna should be able to handle this job herself. Someone that unpredictable shouldn't be in the agency. She had showed signs of instability ever before the agency assigned her lover, Nick, to woo me. "Bad call, Dad, she's a bad egg."

What if I fall

What if I don't

What if I never make it home

What if I bleed

What if I break

And I find that I can't take

The city below the citadel

Holding my own hand?

Sittin' alone

When I hit the ground, I tucked my limbs in and rolled. Already there was gunfire sprinkling the floor around me. I kept rolling until I got behind a pillar and stood. Hopefully there was only one guy. I peeked out and he fired haphazardly at me. Our target. Well, _Luna's _target. I was so tired of babysitting.

Holdin' on to something

That's keepin'me from jumpin'

So afraid to go in alone

Holdin up this fortress

With imaginary forces

Longing for a life down below

Gunfire outside. Nope, this guy had called in help. Hopefully Luna was taking care of it. The music was still going on, so figured her car hadn't been blown up yet. I fired around him with no intention of hitting him, and as I did so, he panicked. While he was distracted, I ran forward and tackled him to the ground. He was so scared, he barely fought back at all. I placed my fingers on a couple of spots on his neck and applied pressure. Out like a light.

What if I fall

What if I don't

What if I never make it home

What if I bleed

What if I break

And I find that I can't take

The city below the citadel

Holding my own hand?

Sittin' alone

Once the gunfire had stopped, I dragged him outside. Luna was standing over one of four dead bodies, glowering. I threw the unconscious man on the ground outside the lighthouse door. "He's _your _target," I said flatly, and walked away. Man, I missed my old life.

The city below the citadel

Holding my own hand?


	6. Caring Is Creepy

Song: "Caring Is Creepy" The Shins

Story: Guardian Angel: The Return

Characters: Luna

Listen to this song while reading. You can find it on playlist . com or you tube. To be read as a fanfic of Guardian Angel The Return.

I think I'll go home and mull this over  
Before I cram it down my throat  
At long last it's crashed, this colossal mass  
Has broken up into bits in my moat.

Luna hummed and tapped her steering wheel haphazardly, tossing her head back and forth slightly out of rhythm with the beat. This was her favorite life-theme song, at the moment. Her jeep was old, junky, and painted strange colors. A green bobble-head troll was superglued to her dash.

lift the mattress off the floor  
Walk the cramps off  
Go meander in the cold  
Hail to your dark skin  
Hiding the fact you're dead again  
Underneath the power lines seeking shade  
Far above our heads are the icy heights that contain all reason

She was a terrible driver and she took every opportunity to give the people she shared the road with the finger or an explicit sentence. If Mr. Gibson hadn't already gotten on her case about it, she would also have been seen brandishing her weapons if things got really heated. Those stupid Gibsons. He and his daughter: like father, like daughter.

It's a luscious mix of words and tricks  
That let us bet when you know we should fold  
On rocks I dreamt of where we'd stepped  
And all the whole mess of roads we're now on.

She had to get out of that crazy joint. The only reason she hadn't left yet was that she wanted to take Nick with her. He had gotten brainwashed, just like the rest of them. They had all let The Man get to them. But not her. Why was everybody such an idiot?

Hold your glass up, hold it in  
Never betray the way you've always known it is.  
One day I'll be wondering how  
I got so old just wondering how  
I never got cold wearing nothing in the snow.

Luna swerved back to her side of the road as a car approached from the opposite direction. As it passed, she leaned out the window and screamed while waving her finger.

This is way beyond my remote concern  
Of being condescending

After it had gone by, she froze. That car had looked awfully familiar… Was that…no, it couldn't be… Nick? Panicking, she pushed some buttons on her dash. The tracker for Nick's car showed him as a blinking red dot on the road, having just passed her. She let out a stream of expletives.

All these squawking birds won't quit.  
Building nothing, laying bricks.

This was all Gibson's fault! If she hadn't insisted on walking back from that job (though at the time, it had thrilled Luna) Nick wouldn't be headed that way to pick her up. She had to stop things. Luna slammed on her brakes and then turned the car around, driving off the rode to make the turn.

Hold your glass up, hold it in  
Never betray the way you've always known it is.  
One day I'll be wondering how  
I got so old just wondering how  
I never got cold wearing nothing in the snow.

As the jeep pulled back onto the road without the driver looking in the rearview mirror to check for oncoming traffic, a truck slammed into the back of her jeep. Panicking, she yanked the wheel back and forth, sending the car spinning across the rode, rolling over a ditch, and plunging into the lake below.

This is way beyond my remote concern  
Of being condescending

The driver of the truck had slammed on his brakes and leapt out of his vehicle. He ran to the edge of the road, squinting after her disappeared car. With difficulty, he climbed down into the ditch as fast as he could and got to the edge of the lake. The car had already gone under, and he didn't see the girl anywhere.

All these squawking birds won't quit.  
Building nothing, laying bricks.


	7. Who Knows?

Song: "Who Knows?" Natasha Bedingfield

Story: Guardian Angel: The Return

Characters: Max and Nick

Listen to this song while reading. You can find it on playlist . com or you tube. To be read as a fanfic of Guardian Angel The Return.

The room was dim, except for the sparkly candles on the cake. One of the newest agents was having a birthday, and we were throwing a small celebration for her. She attempted to blow out her trick candles and laughed. The crowd offered encouragement, and eventually a small applause formed. The party was taking place in the HQ's bar, shut down and decorated for the understated event. The guests stood around in evening casual, holding flutes of creamy champagne. A myriad of small, low lights highlighted silver tinsel and the shiny black dance floor. I held a glass of red punch and watched the birthday girl in contentment. Soon it would be my birthday, and it would be nothing like this party. My dad was planning on making a huge fuss over me, as usual. I secretly wished I could never be the center of attention again. I just didn't find it fun.

Now that people were done singing happy birthday, and since the birthday girl had finally gotten all of her candles under control, the music started back up. It was a sassy, girly song, like most on the play list tonight. The birthday girl's favorites.

I'm in like with you Not in love with you quite yet My heart's beginning to Slightly overrule my head 

One of my friends from the agency began talking to me. She was sweet, and I liked her. I felt kind of apathetic about her friendship, though, and right now, I just wished she would leave me alone. I preferred to be alone often. It made me feel…less alone. Nick's company was the only that I really connected with. Though I knew I didn't need to, I still felt guilty about that sometimes. Nick and I had been dating, I guess, these past three, almost four, years. Granted, it wasn't very much like a normal relationship. We were much more friends than we were romantic. Of course, I knew that Nick had feelings for me, I had begun to develop them for him, again. But it was too fast for me. Terry was still just as real to me as on the days when we had been together. Well, my memory of what he looked like and felt like had begun to fade, but the feelings I had for him back then were just as strong… I had to let Terry go.

 Oh no, oh no My self control It won't hold up for very long Oh no, oh no You touch my soul I can't help falling too fast for you

My girlfriend eventually wandered away, unfazed by my usual polite and aloof conversation. There really was no one like Nick. He had been patient with me all these years. Not pushing himself on me…we still hadn't even kissed. I had to smile to myself, recalling that Terry hadn't been that patient. But it felt disloyal. I had loved Terry all my life, and it's not like we broke up. I knew I couldn't hold on to him forever, and I didn't want to. I wanted to have a normal life again. A normal life with _Nick_. I was done wishing for what couldn't be. Yet I didn't want to move ahead with Nick before my feelings for Terry were gone. I wanted to be fair to Nick. I didn't want our love to be tainted by a love for someone else.   Can you hold on a bit Stop before we go 'cause I might need a moment And I wouldn't wanna spoil it

I didn't feel uncomfortable standing there myself, even though everyone else was talking or dancing. I liked to stand still and wait. I had grown comfortable with silence and aloneless. In a way, it had become an asset. I had become more comfortable with myself. Or I had just stopped caring about awkwardness or difficulty… My eyes caught Nick's and I smiled. He smiled back, raising his cup to me from across the room. He knew how to give me space, and he knew how to be there. He deserved someone who came alive in his arms. I didn't know if I would ever come alive again. But I wanted to.  Who knows if I am ready or not Only time will tell Who knows if we are ready to make this something Who knows 

After we looked at each other happily for a few moments, he made his way over. He looked amazing in all black, with his casual black linen jacket moving gracefully with his manly limbs.

"You look beautiful," he said warmly, and I felt pleased. I brushed one hand down my simple black dress. I wore eclectic, tribal jewelry given to me by Nick from his last trip. I liked the weight of it on my neck and wrists.  Giving him a genuine smile, I spoke the truth. "I feel happy around you, Nick."

 Maybe this is love But I haven't fallen in quite yet

His brown eyes lightened. Some of the seriousness lifted. I knew that he saw it as his purpose in life, and I told him every chance that I got. I wanted us both to believe that I was getting better. And I think I was. My heart felt open to him, but I wasn't sure in my mind if it was okay.

"Dance with me?" He offered, with no pressure.  Oh no, oh no My self control It won't hold up for very long Oh no, oh no You touch my soul I can't help falling too fast for you 

I longed for it like an alcoholic longs to drink. I wanted the release of being in his arms, of being held. I wanted to move around the floor, close to his body. To feel cared for. "Perhaps on a different song," I recommended, gently. My mood didn't match the singer's apparent confidence, even in her uncertainty. I needed something more easy on me to be able to interact with it.

 Can you hold on a bit Stop before we go 'cause I might need a moment And I wouldn't wanna spoil it

"Of course, you just let me know," he said, not too seriously.

"Would you like to walk out onto the balcony?" I suggested, never liking to deny him.

"Gladly!" We strolled out onto the patio and enjoyed the fresh air whipping in gusts around us. I touched my undyed hair. I kept myself looking very nice, but I just didn't feel the need to express myself anymore. Nick was leaning on the railing, looking out across the grounds. I was so grateful for his lack of expectancy, but still, I wanted to give him something.

"Hey Nick?"  Who knows if I am ready or not Only time will tell Who knows if we are ready to make this something Who knows Who knows

"Yes?" He turned casually and looked at me.

I smiled and leaned down next to him on the railing, holding my cup over the edge, my wrists crossed. "You're wonderful."

"I know," he responded, not with pride. He was used to me saying this sort of thing. It no longer got his hopes up.  Can you hold on a bit Stop before we go 'cause I might need a moment And I wouldn't wanna spoil it

Shrieks of laughter sounded from inside as all the girls got on the dance floor and danced together…always producing funny results. I smiled quietly and looked down at my hands.   Who knows if I am ready or not Only time will tell Who knows if we are ready to make this something

This was my life now. Nick finished the last sip from his glass and reached for mine, downing it.

"Heyyyyy," I laughed.

"I was thirsty," he shrugged.

I glanced away, too quickly.  Who knows if I am ready or not Only time will tell Who knows if we are ready to make this something Who knows

Knowing, as he always knew, when he did something that reminded me of Terry, he gently placed a hand on my shoulder before leaving to throw the cups away. He returned and waited patiently by my side. He made some small talk, about upcoming missions, and made me laugh (which was the whole point) but then he fell silent.  Who knows Maybe, maybe not Who knows Maybe, maybe not Who knows Maybe I will, maybe I won't Who knows

I watched the fireflies by the lake, enjoying the peace that cocooned me. Nick's hand reached out and slid in between mine, curling around one. We stood like that for a long time, holding hands, and watching the sparkling in the grass.


	8. Still Here

Song: "Still Here" Natasha Bedingfield

Story: Guardian Angel: The Return

Characters: Max/India, Nicolas V./Axis, Terry M.

Listen to this song while reading. You can find it on playlist . com or you tube. To be read as a fanfic of Guardian Angel The Return.

You looked at me and saw what I never could see

You made me feel more than I thought I could ever be

And when I needed a friend you were always there to lift me up

To make me strong

You're not gone

India walked along the street of the tiny village with Axis, holding hands. He paused by the side of a gorgeous little chalet and gathered a bouquet of brightly painted flowers and handed them to her. She smiled at him. "I don't think you're supposed to pick those." His aura eyes that pricked a sense of déva ju inside of her sparkled. "Anything for you, India."

You're still here

With me all the time

You're still here

When I close my eyes

I still see you

I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here

Still here in my heart

In my heart

She held them in her free hand as they continued on down the village. They were staying in this cozy town in France on one of their missions. India knew it was not a coincidence that her father had sent them both on a mission in this romantic setting. But she didn't mind. It felt good to get away, with Axis. It warmed her in more ways than just being with Axis. It was as if when he hugged her, she was getting a hug on both sides. Thought it was strange, she couldn't help needing to hang on to that feeling. Not the feeling of Axis's touch, but rather, of someone else's…

Because of you I knew how it felt to be loved

You made me feel beautiful 'cause you believed I was

And I will never forget how you touched my life

You made me feel like I belong

You live on

He was standing in line for her, to pick up some food from a café near their hotel for dinner. The skies were darkening rapidly but Axis thought he could make it in time. India stood under an awning, clutching the violet blossoms and laughing as rain started to pelt down and Axis bravely hid the carton of food under his jacket as he ran toward her. "I'll go get an umbrella," he said, shivering. She froze for a moment as she looked up into his rain-drenched face. His carmelly curls hung wet and dripping over his eyes… There was something slightly not right about that beautiful face. Something missing. "Okay good because I am still perfectly dry," India taunted, forcing herself to focus on the man before her.

You're still here

With me all the time

You're still here

When I close my eyes

I still see you

I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here

Still here in my heart

In my heart

At that moment, a little motor car whizzed by, splashing through a newly made muddy puddle on the deep cobblestone street. India gasped as it completely drenched her in mud from head to foot, while it entirely missed Axis. He looked at her with deep concern. "India, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She glared at him jokingly. "Managed to miss you, heh?" Axis looked genuinely guilty. "Come on, let's go clean you up." He gently took her elbow and sheltered her under his coat as she ran the last few hundred yards to the hotel.

All my life

You'll be in my life

You'll be part of me

I'll just think of you and you'll still be

You'll still be here

"I didn't know vehicles like that could go fast enough to generate that much splash," she prompted him happily. Axis gazed over at her in the elevator. She was now wearing his coat. "At least I saved the important stuff – the food." He jiggled the Styrofoam carton ruefully. India felt her heart squeeze in relief. He – whoever HE was – was still Axis if Axis acted a certain way. She shivered violently. "Let me take care of you, India," he said softly, ushering her into her room and taking off the coat. "It's okay, it's just a little mud, Axis," India laughed in an attempt at dismissal. But the truth was, she didn't mind being taken care of. In a way, she needed it. Her chest felt hollow. Her heart was missing, and she didn't know why.

Still here

You're with me all the time

You'll still be here

Still here

When I close my eyes

I still see you

I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here in my heart

The warm shower slowly brought her back to life as it ran over her dark hair, her face, her clothes, washing them free of mud. Axis stood before her, also in the shower. He gently ran his hands over her head, helping her get the mud out, but also, she suspected, just enjoying the moment. She sighed and closed her eyes under the caring feeling of his hands. She opened her eyes quickly, to check who it was that stood before her. Axis…was it Axis? India reached her hand out and placed it on his t-shirt collar. "….Nick?" He looked at her, his eyes soft and concerned. "Yes, India, it's me." But though she had found an old name, it was not the name she had been trying to remember.

You're still...

I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here in my heart

In my heart

In my heart

In my heart

Still here


End file.
